Sharing
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Kyle is suddenly pressured by his friends for a little more attention that he's willing to try and give them all…Can Kyle have a stable relationship with his three childhood friends, or will the hectic struggle lead him to a mental breakdown? Foursome!
1. Sharing

Title: Sharing

Chapter one: Share

Category: South Park

Rating: R. (Sex, graphic verbal abuse, racism…Cartman… Male to multiple Male contact.)

Pairing: Style, K2, and Carlye…or Kyman…Whatever you call it. (Foursome, less-some? )

Summary: Kyle is suddenly pressured by his friends for a little more attention that he's willing to try and give them all…Can Kyle have a stable relationship with his three childhood friends, or will the hectic struggle lead him to a mental breakdown? Foursome!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, None of the characters are mine, and I don't make any profit from this fic…

Warnings: Male to Male to Male to Male contact. Racism…Cartman, I honestly don't feel like labeling everything. So…If you know you shouldn't be reading this, don't. To all others: ENJOY.

"I fucking hate you. Really…With all of my heart, I. Fucking. Hate. You." Eyes narrowing, Kyle felt his blood pump faster, "You're a fucking, Nazi loving, dumb –fucking person. Jesus Christ, for me to think that you actually needed my help or anything for that matter…."

"Kyle…Shut the fuck up, or I swear to God, I will stuff a ball into your mouth." Cartman's voice was soft, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the other as he smirked at him with an ill malice seeping out of his teeth.

"I fucking hate you." He breathed out, his red curls falling over his face. Kyle had figured that Eric was finally a changed person. With the start of their 11th grade year just becoming apparent, Kyle had figured that when Eric had asked him to come over and help him with his mathematics, Kyle had only thought that maybe Eric was finally growing the fuck up, and that he was trying to put his Jew hating ego in a grave. Yet…When he had gotten there, only Eric's mom had been there to answer the door, and she had cheerfully led the redhead down to the basement, informing Kyle that the boys were to stay down there.

Once in the basement though, Eric had yelled at his mom to get the fuck out, and to lock the door behind her. Being Eric's mom, the woman seemed too eager to please her son, and Kyle figured out a few seconds too late what Eric's true intentions were.

"Well Eric, why are we studying down here, and not inside of your room? This place is kinda bumming me out man." Kyle had nervously told Eric about his inner feelings. The Jew was trying so very hard not to let the much stronger, taller, and leaner boy know how he really stressed at the situation.

"How the hell am I going to chain you to the wall if you're in my room Kyle?" Cartman had asked out, his face turned away from Kyle as the boy rummaged through a box.

Kyle's face lit up, and he dropped his math book, turning to run back up the stairs. 'Fuck this!' Kyle had said to himself as he was mentally kicking himself in the ass. 'How the hell did I ever managed to think that Eric, ERIC Cartman was trying to change his ways?'

'Click.'

Kyle froze.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Cartman's voice was more then threatening, yet it held a sort of childish wonder to it. "You're in my house, my basement…On MY property. I fucking own you. Get down from those stairs."

Kyle turned around slowly, remembering the sound he had just heard, knowing how it threatened so many lives before today. Cartman stood there, a gun in one hand, cocked and aimed at Kyle, and a long, rusty looking chain that lay limp at one side, in his other hand. There was a look of pure happiness and bliss on Eric's face, and he couldn't help but giggle slightly. "You….You wouldn't shoot me. You're mom would hear…Eric, all I have to do is scream and your mom will come runn—"

"Really? You think so? Go on Kyle, scream…As loud as you can, scream. That stupid woman…She's up there making me dinner. Nothings going to get her out of the coke induced daze anyway…."

"Dude! You drugged your own mother?" Kyle spat out, his voice slightly shrill.

"What? Why the hell would I do that to my own mother…Ha, That's just fucked up. She took some by herself. I think she hides it under her fingernails or something." Cartman moved forward. "Come off the stairs Jew boy."

"Awe Fuck." Kyle hissed out.

Now though, Kyle was on his knees, leather chaps exposing his ass and frontal thighs, and his hands cuffed behind his back…Kyle was bound to the wall above him by a single rope, leading down to his back and connected with a silver, metal loop that had four other straps connected to it. Each one of those straps went to a different part of Kyle's body, rounding around his arms (Pinning them to his sides) and over his hips, and finally came to connect at another silver loop in the center of his stomach, below his chest. If Cartman wanted to, he could raise the rope that led to the bound figure and raise him off of the ground, much like that of a piñata. It did allow for a nice support as Kyle leaned forward on his knees in a semi-comfortable position. It was all topped off with Kyle's green hat pulled snuggly over his head and a black dog collar that was loose around his neck. "Eric…Let me go…Please."

"Why would I do that?" Cartman asked out, his form still fully clothed and his smile still apparent. "I'm going to have soooo much fun with this." He winked at Kyle as he moved to the back of his chest, putting the gun away inside of the small box, and instead withdrawing a small camera. "Kyle…You up for some photography?"

"Cartman…When I get out of here…I'm going to kill you." Kyle's face was serious. His eyes narrowed, and his hands clenching, he felt his teeth rubbing against one another as he seethed out the remark. Kyle found it hard to not find the current situation he was in, slightly erotic. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow the Nazi son of a bitch see his enjoyment though.

"Kyle…" Cartman's voice was soft, and for a second, he seemed to think over every word he was saying, "You don't understand how much fun you're going to have." Then, Cartman began to take pictures of Kyle's form. Every angle of Kyle's body became victim to the camera's lens. Picture after picture…And in at least three of them, Cartman made damn sure to pose and smile next to Kyle's face, as if he were taking a picture to be posted on some internet site.

Finally, Kyle watched as Cartman put the camera down and moved slowly over to him. "What the fuck are you doing now?" Kyle hissed out, as if he were oblivious to what Cartman was most likely going to do. (It was apparent by the current bulge that could be seen from the other's pants.)

"Kyle…I'm going to fuck you." Cartman's lips were inches away from Kyle's ear and the boy couldn't help but shiver at the warmth of the other's breathe on his skin, "You're going to wither in my hands…You're going to cum so hard…You'll never think of me in a bad way again. You should feel happy that I'm going to make a Jew like you feel so good." He moved his head away, and went back over to the box, "Why…I know that it's a chance at getting your crummy Jew germs all over my magnificent person, but hell…I'm willing to take that chance." He withdrew a whip from the chest, and smacked it hard against the ground. The leather made a pleasingly sick sound of pain as Kyle flinched at the idea of his skin being subjected to that sort of brutality.

"Hey! Fuck dude, What—" It was a sound that Kyle found absolutely musical. Stan's voice. The voice of his dark haired friend as he opened up the door of the basement. "Are you guys down here? You're mom said— Fuck!"

Kyle looked ahead of himself. Stan was halfway down the steps, and was now frozen in place, looking down at Kyle and his exposed position in the center of the room. "Kyle?" Kenny was soon behind Stan, also frozen in place. Both older boys looking down on their friend. It was actually awkward for Kyle to see the expressions on his friend's faces. Not only was Stan now blushing furiously, but Kenny (Due to the fact that his hoodie's hood was now pulled down) looked to be drooling slightly.

Kyle's face warmed, and he could feel his body shaking slightly, as if he were going to die from the embarrassment. "Will… Will you guys just get me out of here…I'm a little—ah—"

"Hey, how did you guys get the key?" Cartman's voice was slightly interested, though there was no clear suggestion of him being even slightly angry with the other two.

Kyle watched as the two made no rush down the stairs, but simple came down the rest of the way, Stan moving over to look more so at the box and Kenny to move around Kyle's bound form. "Dude, you're mom isn't even awake. I think she took too much crack…Or she's dead."

"Naw…She ain't dead. She's just sleepy is all." Cartman said, his voice slightly unbelieving, or finding a reason to avoid the true fact that his mom was a crack addict.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Kyle hissed out, his body moving forward so as if to move away from Kenny, who was currently tracing a small heart on Kyle's back. "Why is no one worried about this? Cartman has chained me up in his fucking basement. Can we please get me out of here!" Kyle's voice was more than shrilled and frantic.

"Dude, Kyle…Kenny and I are here now…It's okay. Promise." Stan's voice was soothing, and calm. It made Kyle shake slightly, and every time he over thought about it, (Or rather, that voice whispering into his ear) he would get excited. Kyle closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. He could not deny the fact that he was not only happy that Stan was here, but he was embarrassed by the fact that he was slightly turned on to his current position. Kyle was well aware that he looked good in leather.

"Awe shit you guys, look…" Kenny's voice was ecstatic and loud behind Kyle's head. "He's getting a boner." He happily stated out to the others. Now Kyle knew that there was no way of turning back or ever gaining the chance to forget about this situation.

Cartman wasn't the only one who had physically come to change. Kenny was the second tallest in the group, and lean too. He had become a 'he-pimp' and was popular amongst the guys and girls. He was considered a slut, yet proved to be well groomed and healthy. He had a job now, and a good way of showing his body off. Sculpted muscles were everywhere on his body, and it showed through the tight, revealing clothes that he constantly wore. If anyone ever showed their 'V-cut' off the most, Kenny would be the winner. Stan was the tallest at about 6'2. He was calm, and very quiet. He kept to himself, and currently, Kyle was crushing on him for his personality. It was nice having an attractive, strong and tall friend.

Kyle, on the other hand, remained short. He and Cartman had only grown a few more feet, and it turned out that they were not the type to be looked at as exactly 'On Fire.' Cartman didn't really care about his own features. When he had started to loose weight, he was only slightly thrilled. He could give a shit less though. It was just with Kyle that he didn't seem to enjoy his teenage body, and constantly, he complained about his white skin, red hair, and un-muscled form.

On the other hand, Kenny, Stan and once in a while, Cartman, would compliment him on his body and his hair.

Now though, everyone's eyes were on him, and he kept his head low. This was past his normal level of what he could tolerate, and he knew that his friends were going to definitely make fun of him after this.

"Kyle…Dude…Are you actually getting excited by this?" Stan's voice was slightly questioning, yet held no laugh or lightness to it.

"Of course he is…He's a Jew…It's in his blood to be tied up and used." Cartman's sarcasm was thick, and Kyle couldn't help but let a tear run down in face. He tried to hide it, but as soon as it rolled off of his face, someone bent in front of him, and picked up his jaw.

Kenny smiled happily, looking at Kyle's face, and then holding up his chin, "Hey… Kyle…You look so cute when you cry. Don't listen to Cartman though, he's a fucking idiot. Don't be ashamed, we all have our guilty little secrets." He winked at Kyle, and the Jew felt his eyes close shut, and then felt a wet, slick organ slip over his cheek, tracing over the area that his tear had just covered. "Kyle…" Kenny's voice breathed out gently, "You taste so good." He moved his head forward, and Kyle could feel the other's soft skin trace over his head and then come to rest a pair of lips onto the bottom of his ear, "Let me taste some more of you? Kay?" Kenny asked, nearly begging the other.

Kyle moaned. It was short, and he seemed to not realize that he had been doing it. For a second, he thought that he was in one of his own fantasies, where Kenny had teased him so many times. (Kyle is very aware that he enjoys boys rather then girls.) His eyes opening, Kyle looked up at Kenny who had moved his head away. "I don't want to do this anymore…Please…" He begged.

"Jesus, doesn't he look good when he begs?" Cartman said, his voice sounding rather evil for a second. He moved forward, whip in hand, looking as if he were about to strike the Jew down.

"Hey, Hey…" Stan's voice interrupted Cartman in his movements. "Enough." He said.

Kyle's eyes flashed slightly, and he looked up, Kenny still near his side, his hand in his hair. "Don't tell me you don't want a piece of this Stan…" Kenny's voice cooed as he pulled back on Kyle's hair, the red head gasping and hissing softly from the pain.

"What?" Kyle stammered out. He felt a new wave of hot shame flash through his boy at the thought of Stan openly denying him, and he couldn't help but look down.

"What? No… I mean…Like, if we go through with this, I don't think Cartman should get to use any weapons on Kyle. That's just…Not…Right." Stan's voice was hard.

"Stan? Don't! I-" Kyle was cut off by Cartman, who cupped a hand over Kyle's mouth.

"Hey… I went through the trouble of having him come here, to my house." Cartman hissed out.

"Yeah…But think about this one, no one else's house would have worked. And I bet you took pictures, didn't you? Well shit Cartman…We don't get any pictures….So keep your fat mouth shut, and be happy we let you tie him up." Kenny hissed out, standing up to face Cartman fully.

Kyle flinched slightly. This was a set up. He could hear Stan soothing them over quickly though, "He does have a point Cartman. You know that Kyle would have easily agreed to this, had Kenny or I have asked him. I barely think that you really had to use force…"

"You probably freaked him out, that's why he's crying." Kenny looked down for a second, then allowed for his head to shoot back up, "Did you use that fucking gun on him? Jesus dude…"

"Yeah… But I mean, it's not real…So…It's not like it really would have hurt him…" Cartman's voice trialed off.

Kyle thrashed his head around, and began yelling, eyes leaking out fresh new tears. "What?" Everyone fell silent, coming to look over Kyle as they were surprised at his sudden lashing out. "What the fuck are you all talking about? You planned this out?" His eyes glowed and he looked insane for a second. He was trying to cover up the hurt that he felt that his friends would actually betray him.

"Yeah…" Cartman said, "You didn't th—"

"Ah! You guys fucking suck! The gun—You threatened my life you fat piece of shit! You fucking suck!" Kyle spat out.

"Dude, Kyle, it's not like it was real…" Cartman said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah Kyle, we made sure that all of this stuff was safe…That you wouldn't get hurt. You're okay, and it's not like Cartman really wanted to harm you." Stan tried to sooth out.

"You guys lied to me." Kyle's voice fell. "You—You guys planned this all out. All three of you. You somehow got together behind my back, and you all decided, 'Hey…It's just Kyle…Let's betray him, fuck him, and not give a shit about his ego…His life…' My life…" Kyle's voice trailed off. "You guys…" His voice was barely a whisper, "Suck…" He closed his eyes and his head bent forward, as if he had been defeated.

"Kyle…Shit…It's not like that." Kenny said, his hand moving to slowly caress Kyle's face. The red head turned from him though, and rested his head to the other side, as if it were effective in avoiding contact.

"Kyle…" Stan's voice was close to him, and when he picked his head up, Stan, with watering eyes, looked at him. "We never meant to hurt you. We're all doing this because we all…In SOME way…" He looked over at Cartman for a second, "Love you." Stan's eyes burned into Kyle's. "Listen…" Kyle's face was picked up, and Stan's warm hand was against his face, warm, "Even if we don't show it…Kenny, Cartman and myself all love you. Trust me. There was no other way that we were all going to work this out on our own. I mean, it's better this way for you and for us then it would be for us to all go up against each other in a means to compete for your love. Kyle…" Stan's voice was soft, "You know how much it would hurt you to see the four of us stop hanging out, and stop talking simply because of you…Right?"

Kyle knew that Stan could manipulate people. He knew, deep down, he knew, that this was either Stan doing just that to him to get his way, or that Stan was completely serious and that the three of them seriously wanted to be with Kyle…And that they were all willing to share so that Kyle would be happy in the end.

Kyle closed his eyes. He won in two ways. He would gain the love of his friends, and a possibly fake truth of knowing that this was all for HIS own good. But, he would also be able to play out one of his greatest fantasies. Then again…If this were all just a lie…Just a means to get to him physically and mentally, Kyle wasn't sure of how he would be able to deal with it.

"Kyle…" Kenny's voice was soft. "It was Cartman who first broke the news to us. He came up to Stan and I."

"What?" Kyle's voice was low. "What news?"

"It doesn't matter Kyle." Cartman seethed out slightly, "All you need to know is that we all want to bone you, and we know that you in some way or another, want us to too." He narrowed his eyes, looking at Kyle. "Tell me I'm wrong." He threatened.

Kyle bit his lip. He looked down again. This was impossible. He wasn't really that easy to read, was he? And how the hell would Cartman know that Kyle had often had dreams of them embracing? He may not have ever voiced, or even thought about Cartman in such a way, but he had more than one dream about his body being dominated by Cartman. He felt sick to his stomach after every dream, but the excitement that it gave him made him more than wonder about the possibilities. "Fuck you…" Kyle said lowly.

"It's okay Kyle…I know when I'm right. It's why I'm doing this. It's for your own good." Cartman said, his face flaunting a smile over it.

"Really…And how the hell would you know what's for my own good?" Kyle spat out.

"You're stressed Kyle." Kenny said, his voice soft, yet holding on firmly. "You know it as well as it shows us. You've been worried about something. Maybe conflicting emotions that you've been having currently? You know…That involve us…Or…" He looked at the other two, "One of us?" He questioned.

"What? NO. I don't have any feelings for any of you. This is why you guys are so crazy, you think you know what's best for me. You don't. You don't even know that I like someone, let alone one of you." Kyle said harshly, then looked over at Stan. For a second, their eyes met, and then something seemed to drag Stan's eyes away form his own, and Kyle saw the sheer hurt come over the other boy.

Feeling ashamed, Kyle looked over at Cartman. The boy had his head moved slightly to the side, and he wasn't giving the other eye contact. Moving his eyes forward, it was Kenny who was still looking at him, his lean frame bent over, and a hand extending so as to reach out to Kyle.

Firmly, the boy took his jaw into his hand, and smiled, eyes bright. "Kyle…You can't hide your emotions from me." There was a sick truth to that. If anyone of them could read people in a way that other's couldn't, it was Kenny. He was built for it, and he was born with it. The ability to read emotions with what seemed to be a highly developed sensor. "I see the way that you look at Stan, the way your eyes furrow with frustration and love when you talk to Cartman, and when you sneak glances at my body. I see when you blush when you notice that we're looking back at you. I notice the hurt in your eyes, as well as your body when you try to confront your feelings, and distill them with some sort of fire blanket. You're in so much mental pain, you can't even tell what you want anymore. Distorted images that you constantly dwell on, thinking that they're bad, or shameful. Fuck Kyle…You're human…We all are. Live. With. It." Kenny cooed out.

Kyle looked away for a second, and noticed that Stan and Cartman were once more looking over him. They were all silent. All knowing that Kenny was right, and also knowing that Kenny was the only one that could articulate their bottled up emotions in such a way. Kyle looked at the ground, how could the three of them so easily understand their emotions, and yet he, Kyle, could not even fathom why they would like him anymore then a friend. His lips chapped, Kyle kept his eyes on the ground, "Do it then." He said.

There was a small happy sigh that came from Cartman's direction, and a sort of clap from Kenny's hands. It was Stan who moved forward, and whispered down near Kyle's ear. "Are you sure?" He asked.

For another second it was silent, and then Kyle looked up, "If you guy's are lying to me…I'll know after this…So yeah, I'm certain. I want you guys to do it. Go through with your arrangement."

"Alright." Stan said, his voice a little low. He stood though, and the three of them looked at one another, "Who gets what?" He asked then. "I may have agreed to share Kyle, but I'm not tapping ball sacks with Cartman."

"And I'm not diving into a cesspool of poverty…" Cartman hissed out to Kenny.

Kenny frowned. "I want to taste him. I'll take bottom."

"What?" Cartman asked, his eye brows raised. "You want to lick his ass hole?"

"What? Dude…Fuck, I want to suck his dick." Kenny said, bewildered that Cartman was so fucking stupid.

"Oh…Yeah…" Cartman said lowly. His eyes brightened, "I want his mouth…I've been waiting so long for Kyle to suck my balls." He seethed out with utter enjoyment.

"Dude! Fuck that! I am NOT putting Cartman's balls in my mouth! I will bite your dick off." Kyle seethed out, having heard the entire conversation that the three were having in front of him.

"Hey! You're all chained up, I really don't think that you have a say in it." Cartman spat out.

"You're not going to force Kyle to do anything when I'm around…Cartman." Kenny said, his voice slightly raised.

"I agree…If Kyle doesn't want to do it…Then I don't think we should make him. I mean, at least he's agreed to let us do things with him…I don't think we should push our luck." Stan's voice was soft, then turning to Kyle, he raised a thumb at him, "Got your back, super best friend!" He said, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to trace a seductive line around his lips.

"Fine. Ass." Cartman huffed. "I'll take his ass…" He seemed slightly unenthusiastic about when he was ending up with. Kenny and Stan just smiled.

Turned to the other two, Stan smiled, "I guess I get the mouth then." He smacked his lips, happily coming to his conclusion. The three of them smiled at one another, then slowly began to look at Kyle, hungry looks coming over them. "Oh! Wait…" Stan looked at them once more, "We have to remember to take it easy on him…He's a virgin."

Kyle flared up. He felt a little ashamed that they could so easily tell that he was one of the only boys in his class that had been unable to get laid. "I—I'm not a virgin!" Kyle stammered, trying hard to fight off the fact that he really was.

Kenny chuckled happily, unzipping his pants a little, "Yeah...Right. I'm the real virgin! Haha-"

"You're a slut." Cartman hissed out.

"Seriously though, Cartman, you have to take it easy on him." Stan's voice was soft.

"Why doesn't Kenny do it then, he's been with more virgins. I really don't think I should be the one…" Cartman was cut off.

"Hey…You picked the ass…I picked the dick…And Stan picked the mouth…Live with it." Kenny's voice was slightly enthused and Cartman's sudden worry of how Kyle should be handled.

"Why does Cartman get to be in my ass again?" Kyle asked out.

"He's the smallest." Came the unison replay of Stan and Kenny.

"Hey! Shit guys! You don't have to say shit like that…Damn… Everyone knows that it's how you use it that really matters." He was then laughed at by the three other persons in the room.

"What ever…" Kyle grumbled out. He moved his eyes back over to Kenny, who was now on the ground next to him, moving his hand over his own organ, and using the other to slowly move his hand over Kyle's soft skin. Nothing was said for a few minutes. Kyle watched as Stan slowly unzipped his jeans, making sure that he slowly withdrew his half erect penis from his pants, while Kenny finished pumping his own organ as he tried to harden himself as well. Kyle couldn't see, but imagined that Cartman was slowly unzipping his pants as well, making sure to take in the form of his bound up friend.

Slowly, he saw Kenny move under him, slowly taking Kyle's organ into his own hands and pumping it slowly. "Ah!" Kyle said, biting his lower lip. Stan was a an inch away from his lips, and was soon covering his lips with his own, his tongue making a small outline over the tender organs.

Cartman was the most distracting though. Short, stubby fingers soon found their way to Kyle's ass, and slowly, Cartman put his hand over the pale skin and stroked it. Kyle could not tell where Cartman's other hand was, but knew that it was away from his sight. Kyle felt Kenny slowly put something onto the head of his penis, and soon realized that it was Kenny's tongue, slowly tracing his head and then taking it into his mouth. He winced slightly, Stan now drawing back, doing something with the lower half of his own body. It gave Kyle a small chance to look down at Kenny, who was now stroking himself with his free hand, extending forward on his knees in a way that made Kyle moan again.

"You need to lean forward more, Kyle." Stan said above him gently. He held his own organ in his hand, and Kyle felt pressure build up in his stomach. There was no way he was going to be able to take all of that into his mouth. Before he could lean forward though, Cartman smacked him hard against his ass, and scoffed from behind him.

"Ah!" Kyle gasped out, looking back at Cartman who was scowling at him. "Don't hit me ass hole." He could see a small tube of some sort of lube in his hand, and he figured he was going to use it on himself to help ease the pain. Kyle's penis twitched at the thought of Cartman inside of him. Immediately, Kenny made a small moan, no doubt feeling the jolt in his mouth. Seconds later, Kenny moved away from Kyle's organ, still pumping the shaft though. His mouth turning up, he looked almost evil.

"Dude, Cartman…Kyle likes being hit. Ha- Ha. He was totally excited about it." Kenny's voice was playfully devilish, and Kyle felt his face go read.

"Kenny!" He screeched out, slightly offended that Kenny was now speaking openly about things that were turning him on.

"Enough." Stan said, moving Kyle's head slowly forward so as not to harm him. Kyle's eyes came to rest on Stan's organ, inches away from his face. He could hear Stan's soft voice say above him, "Just take it in, a little at a time, and suck gently. Don't try to take it all at once, or you might gag on it. 'Kay dude?" Stan asked, his mouth turning into a gentle smile. Instead of replying, Kyle simply opened his mouth and moved his head forward so as to try and take Stan into his mouth. The taller boy moved back though, and Kyle moved forward more, so as to follow the organ, his tongue hanging slightly out. He received a laugh from Stan, who was obviously getting an enjoyment from teasing Kyle. Kyle pouted up at him, as if to show Stan how he didn't approve of the other's actions. Stan smiled, "Okay Okay." He said, and moved towards Kyle, placing himself inside of the boy's mouth.

Kyle twirled his tongue slowly around Stan's organ so as to make an outline of the shaft's head, and moved his own head back and fourth so as to try and take more of the organ in. He could hear Stan moaning above him as he cradled his head in one of his hands.

Kyle could feel Kenny place his lips back onto his organ, making sure he was noticed once more. Kyle shifted slightly, feeling a sort of excitement from the attention that he was receiving. Cartman's hand became apparent again when Kyle felt a fat finger near his entrance. Slowly, Cartman's other hand came to rest onto Kyle's backbone. Kyle's eyes closed again as he felt Cartman slowly ease a finger into his entrance, making sure he didn't move too quickly. "Ah!" Kyle gasped over the organ in his mouth. He closed his mouth, and Stan made a small hiss from Kyle's sudden pressure. "Cay- mehhen!" Kyle's voice gasped out as he felt the boy in back of him slowly pump his finger in and out of his entrance. The pressure building up in his ass, he tried to move forward so as to get away from the other's finger. He found that he was soon entering Kenny's mouth even further and was forcing himself to take Stan deeper into his mouth. Almost at once, Stan pulled out, and Kenny began to move away from Kyle's organ. He only seemed to choke for a second, but was more then surprised then un-used to the feeling of taking the organ deeper into his mouth.

Cartman paused in his movements for a second and hissed out to the Jew, "Don't you think that you're over- reacting slightly?" He seemed rather angry and emphasized his point by pushing the finger deeper into Kyle's rectum.

"Cartman! Fuck!" Kyle seemed to hiss out. He couldn't help but feel a further wave of excitement as the fatter boy continued his movements. Coughing again, Kyle looked up at Stan, who was gently rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Are you okay Kyle? You took a lot that time." His voice was soft, and he seemed slightly concerned.

For a second, Kyle smiled back, "Yeah…I'm okay." Then, he made a gasping sound. He felt Cartman remove his finger, and he whined slightly from the feeling of now being empty. Stan's eyes moved to look in back of Cartman, and it seemed that he was giving him a nod for some reason. Seconds later, Kyle realized why. Cartman was slowly moving into him, inch by inch, shoving his shaft into Kyle's tight body. "Ah! Ha! Gahh!" Kyle gasped out, shutting his eyes and trying hard not to allow for any tears to drop out of his eyes. Kyle's jaw was lifted up, and it seemed that his head was angled to look at Stan. "It- It hurts…" Kyle breathed out, trying hard to suppress a small cry of pain.

Stan leaned down, and softly he kissed Kyle's lips. For a second, it was calm, and the feelings the erupted over his body all came into one focus. It was a pleasurable bliss, and Kyle couldn't help but moan. That single pair of lips that calmed him in the turmoil of passion. The feeling of Kenny's hot lips on his organ, and Cartman pumping as slowly as he could into him…Kyle felt complete. He felt…Loved.

Kyle felt Stan move away from his lips, and then slowly replaced the spot with his still erect organ. He smiled softly, "I'm almost ready Kyle…I'll tell you right before I do, so that you know…" Kyle nodded as if to confirm what the other was trying to tell him. Opening his mouth, Kyle allowed Stan access into his mouth. Once the organ was in, he began to gently suck on the head, as if he were trying to encourage that sweet tasting liquid out of the other's body and into his own.

"Ah!" Kenny's voice was heard from under Kyle, and it seemed as it the blond boy was already cumming, his hands and the floor under him covered in the gooey liquid. He did, however, quickly place his lips back over Kyle's organ and assumed his position again.

"Kyle!" Cartman hissed out, his head leaning forward, and his body pressing hard against Kyle's back. Feeling a sharp pain, Kyle soon noticed that Cartman was trying to pull out, so that he was just barely inside of Kyle's entrance. Then, as if to add another notch into his ego, Kyle could feel Cartman's teeth press into his skin near his neck. Swallowing his skin, Cartman ran his teeth deeply against the tender flesh. It was Kyle's pure will of control that he managed not to bite into Stan's organ that was still pulsing in his own mouth. "Fuck!" Cartman gasped out, letting go of the Jew's skin.

In the next second, Kyle could feel a low pressure burst into his body, and it was as if Cartman had been trying to make sure that most of it was leaking out of the boy's entrance. Kyle could feel it slipping out of him, and making a small trail as it left his body. Cartman slowly pulled out.

Kyle felt himself seconds away from an orgasm, and was trying desperately to fight off the urge to burst in Kenny's mouth. Kyle was actually very surprised that he had not cum already. Kenny was not only very skilled with his tongue, but with the current feeling of Cartman gently kissing his back…Kyle tilted his head back, and found himself moaning to the high heavens, his orgasm causing his body to shake. He knew that Kenny would catch ever ounce of liquid that dripped from his organ.

"Ah! Kyle!" Stan's voice was harsh above him. In another second, Stan was bursting himself, the liquid splattering all over Kyle's face, some of it dripping off of his upper lip and into his mouth. Kyle squinted one eye, and licked his lips. He breathed hard, as did everyone else. Kyle took a small gulp, looking around at the others.

Cartman was leaning against the wall, using a small towel to clean himself off, his breathing slowly catching up to him. Kenny was below him, leaning back, rubbing his knees and licking his lips. His breathing seemed rather normal. Kyle only guessed that it was because Kenny was so used to doing such things on a daily basis. Stan was hovering above him. Smiling down at Kyle as he began to tuck himself away, his limp organ being sent back into hiding.

Kyle took a deep breath, smiling slightly, "Can you guys please untie me now?" He asked.

It was a few minutes before Kenny spoke up first, "Yeah…I guess we could…" He then laughed slightly, but it was apparent that Cartman and Stan would have liked to see Kyle tied up a little longer.

Once free, Kyle rubbed his hands, and tried to sit down. He soon found it hard and decided to put on his clothes rather then anything else. While dressing, he was aware of the looks that he was receiving from the other three. Each one of them taking turns in looking over the area that they had just dominated over, and in turn, each one of them seemed to beam to himself.

"So…Uh…Kyle…Would you like to…Maybe…well spend the night?" Stan asked, his voice somewhat soft.

There came an immediate tension in the room from the other two boys. "Wait…No…I don't think that's fair…" Cartman said, his voice a growl.

"Well…I would like some alone time with Kyle…And I think that if we did a sort of rotation…Maybe it would even out, you know?" Kenny's voice was level, and he seemed to be putting a lot of thought into it.

"Wait…There isn't an even number of days…We can't have Kyle a fair amount." Cartman said, his voice viciously close to anger.

"Ah…You guys…" Kyle said, his voice low, "I think I'm just going to go home tonight…I don't really think I wanna' spend the night at anyone's house. Plus…There's school tomorrow and…I uh…Need to study." Kyle's voice was soft, and he couldn't look any of them in the eye. He moved slowly towards the stairs, the zipper of his pants not even up all of the way.

"Kyle…You're leaving? Already?" Kenny's voice was somewhat sorrow filled, yet held a slight inquisitive tint to it.

"Yeah…Dude, wait, don't leave…We can all go down to KFC and get something to eat…" Cartman's voice sounded rather forced, as if he were trying his hardest to try and keep a level head.

"No- No…I'm not really hungry you guys…" Kyle smiled again, and he could feel his face growing red.

"Kyle… I don't think you should leave just yet…I mean…This was your first time…You should be with us…" Stan's voice was somewhat pleading, as if he were trying to talk the other into staying. When he received no reply from Kyle, he looked over to Kenny, "Well, Kenny, talk to him…Tell him to stay."

Kenny was silent for a moment, then looked at Kyle, "If you want to go, it's your choice Kyle… It's odd that you want to leave…But we shouldn't force you to stay." His eyes narrowed slightly as he tilted his head towards Cartman.

The larger kid said nothing in response.

Kyle laughed lightly, "I have a lot to think about…" He said, and in a few seconds, he was slowly making his way up the stairs. A few seconds after that, he was gone.

…End of chapter one:

11/8/10 9:13AM

11/8/10 10:31 pm

This is a four chapter story…If I remember correctly. Anyway, I just found it, and realized that I can start posting it now that I've already started my other two. Sorry if anyone is too OOC, this I think was actually my very first South Park story (Created, not posted.)

-D. D. Darkwriter

RIP: Jocks Are Sooner Overly Noted.


	2. Feeding the Need

Title: Sharing

Chapter two: Feeding the Need

Category: South Park

Rating: R. (Sex, graphic verbal abuse, racism…Cartman… Male to multiple Male contact.)

Pairing: Style, K2, and Carlye…or Kyman…Whatever you call it. (Foursome, less-some? )

Summary: Kyle is suddenly pressured by his friends for a little more attention that he's willing to try and give them all…Can Kyle have a stable relationship with his three childhood friends, or will the hectic struggle lead him to a mental breakdown? Foursome!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, None of the characters are mine, and I don't make any profit from this fic…

Warnings: Male to Male to Male to Male contact. Racism…Cartman, I honestly don't feel like labeling everything. So…If you know you shouldn't be reading this, don't. To all others: ENJOY.

Kyle moved slowly towards the bus stop. His body was sore, and he could feel a small outline of where the straps of the restraints that had been used on him last night, still ghosted along his skin. His back pack hurt him as he carried it in the normal fashion. He kept his head down though, and couldn't help but feel more than a blush come over his face when he saw the red jacket of Cartman as he rounded the hill to stand with his 'friends' to wait for the bus.

"Kyle!" Stan said, his voice more then overly happy, "What's up dude? I tried to call you this morning, from your cell phone, and well…You didn't answer. You okay?"

Kyle smiled back at his friends, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to hide his slight worry. "Yeah…It's just that…ALL of you texted me. I figured instead of picking just one of you to walk with, I'd just meet you here, like normal…You know?" His voice was slightly soft, as if he were trying not to favor one of his friends over the other. He looked at them quickly, watching their faces.

Kenny narrowed his eyes slightly at Stan, "Damn…He's quick…" The orange parka wearing boy beamed from under his hood. "I think Kyle's right though—"

"Sucking his ass isn't going to get you in his best favor, Kenny!" Cartman hissed out to him, as if he were trying to pin point the other's actions.

"Hey! Being a Nazi Masochist isn't going to get him to love you either fat ass!" Kenny said softly back, a light laugh to his voice.

Kyle frowned a little, and looked away, taking up his normal stance, "You guys….I don't like it when you fight…" His foot traced a small circle in the snow. He felt different. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. He figured that it may have just been from the previous day's actions, yet he couldn't help but feel as if there were more to it then that…

"Kyle…" Stan's voice was soft, and it seemed rather displaced for a second. Looking up, Kyle saw a small smile cross his best friend's lips. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked the red head.

Kyle opened his mouth, so as to voice his inner thoughts, yet was over powered quickly by Kenny. "Oh! Here comes the bus! I call the seat next to Kyle!" He smiled triumphantly as Cartman and Stan both made a sort of pouting noise. All Kyle could do was sigh heavily and look down at the ground. Things were going to get weird…He just knew it.

It was silent until Kyle got onto the bus, then the sounds of about two other riders met his ears as they chatted to themselves lowly. Younger girls, probably in about fourth grade, who smiled slightly as Kyle passed them. Looking away, he felt a little weird that the girls were noticing him.

"Keep going all the way back…" Kenny's voice said softly from behind him, and Kyle felt the shiver that danced along his spine. The thought of Kenny's mouth on his ear…That gentle voice, and the way that he had so articulately spoken to him yesterday…Kyle would have given anything to have that feeling again.

So he listened to him. Obeying Kenny…So that the boy would keep speaking to him. Keep up that seductive pace. He wanted that. Kyle shivered. "Wh- where?" He asked.

"Second seat from last…So that we'll both fit comfortably in one seat. Together." Was Kenny's viciously seductive reply.

"Oh- Oh alrighty." Kyle felt like a little girl, swooning over her crush as if he had just told her a very loving secret. Yet still, he moved slowly towards the back of the bus, sitting second from last on the right side. Seat 23. Sliding in, Kenny pushed him all the way over to the window, as if making sure he had no room or space to move around in.

He tilted his head, hearing Cartman take the seat in back of him, to see where Stan was sitting. The tall, dark haired boy was just opposite of him and Kenny, arms crossed over his chest and looking out the window. Kyle smirked slightly, it seemed that Stan pouted a lot lately.

"Don't mind them…I'm the one you're sitting next to." Kenny's voice was soft, almost hot on Kyle's ear. It was hard not to moan when Kenny was so close to him, his nose picking up the stinging smell of cologne. "Why don't you lean on my shoulder, you look so…Tired…" Kenny's voice was soothing, calculating almost.

Kyle blushed for a few seconds, "I- I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to smile at the other with a sort of cover-up grin. He was tired. Exhausted really, probably from what had happened the other day.

Seconds later, while Kyle had been lost in his thoughts, Kenny had managed to lean over to rest a hand on his thigh, as if to try to get a little excitement out of Kyle. The red haired boy's eyes slowly closed. He tried to think over anything besides Kenny's gentle hand rubbing so slowly over his thigh, coming closer and closer to his groin. That same hand as it moved over his green pants, making a small circle over the same area his hand had been on the previous day. That same hand…Same touch…Same mouth that had taken his organ into his mouth and so precisely—

"Kyle…Are you having fun? Do tell me what you're thinking of, will you?" Kenny's soft smile and devilish chuckle sounded in his ear. The hand was pulsing over his thigh, his pinky right next to Kyle's clothed penis.

"Kenny…" He muttered out. His voice was weak though. Kyle would have loved to have Kenny on his organ again, swirling his tongue around and sucking deeply on him.

"Hey! Come on you guys. Kenny, stop giving Kyle a boner." Cartman's voice hissed past them loudly.

"Cartman…You really do know how to ruin a good thing." Kenny hissed out as he withdrew his hand from Kyle's inner thigh.

"Ah!" Kyle whispered out, as if he were a little more then annoyed that the action had stopped. He opened his eyes though and looked over at Kenny, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're such a tease." He hissed out lowly.

"Yeah…But damn you were really getting into it." Kenny's voice was raised slightly, his laugh filling Kyle's ears.

"Kenny, you should let Kyle sit on the outside." Stan's voice was a little more then jagged.

"Why?" Kenny said, moving so that his back was fully facing Kyle.

Kyle listened to the slightly raised pitch in Stan's voice, as well as the slightly defensive stance the boy was starting to take on. "So that you don't molest him any more." He threw out openly.

Kenny seemed to sigh gently, then with a fake sort of sadness, he put a hand up, "I'm sorry that I'm a slut…I…Want Kyle to ALWAYS feel good. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when he's a Jew…And faced with the fact that we have school." Cartman's voice hissed out. Kyle felt slightly angered by the remark, yet fell silent due to the fact that the bus was now at the school. He heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God, at least nothing was likely to happen at school.

Something that never came was recess. There was really no such thing as recess for juniors in high school. It was considered, 'Bullshit.' Kyle sighed anyway though, it was hard believing that he was going to make it through another exhausting and boring day. Plus, it was Friday. Fridays were awesome, because Saturday was next. There would be nothing to worry about tomorrow. No school, No friends…Just home…

Kyle sighed. Was it really a good thing that he wanted to ditch his friends…Especially after what they had all done the previous day? Was it a good thing that he just wanted to be alone to think about his situation? He could feel his face turning red. This was so embarrassing, he had no idea what to do.

Raising his hand, Kyle tried hard not to draw any attention to himself, knowing that Stan, Cartman and Kenny would all be looking at him. "Yes Kyle?" Mr. Garrison's voice sounded rather happy. (Yeah, he moved up with them their tenth and eleventh grade year. Kyle had always thought that no matter how much Garrison bitched about them, he secretly loved their class.)

"Can I use the rest room?" Kyle's voice was slightly low, though he tried to not hint to anything.

"Of course Kyle…Just hurry back…I'm going to teach you guys about how Tom Cruise should have shut his mouth at the national Induction ceremony at the church down in Vegas." Mr. Garrison's voice was so cheery.

"Auhh…Yeah… I'll be back in time…" Kyle moved towards the door, making sure to not make eye contact with the three pairs of eyes that moved over him. He was out the door and in the hallway in a matter of seconds.

Moving down the hall, Kyle began to jog, as if he were in a hurry to get somewhere, or at least away from someone. 'Is it wrong that I want to be alone?' A small voice said in his head in a sort of whispered hush. 'But wasn't I fantasizing about Kenny's lips on me…Just a while ago? What the hells wrong with me?'

Opening the door to the boy's restroom, Kyle moved to the back stall. It was the largest, and at least he would be able to clear his head if someone were to come in and think that he were simply clearing his bowels. Locking the door behind him, Kyle moved over to the porcelain seat and rested his butt on it. He rested his elbows on his knees and tried hard to relax. There was a tension building inside of Kyle, and he couldn't comprehend how to deal with it. He couldn't even understand why he felt the way that he did.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled, and held his breath. His entire life, he had thought that it was wrong to be with more then just one person at a time. Now though, with the previous day's activities hanging on his shoulders, he wondered what was really right and wrong anymore. His breathe slowly passing through his lips, he came across the thought of not wanting to see any of his friends again. Could they really balance this type of relationship? None of them really got along with Cartman, Kenny was a slut, and Stan was too shy and always seemed to keep to himself.

Kyle felt a sort of worry come over him. What was he going to do if one of them were to suddenly go against the relationship? What would he do if he started favoring one of them over the other? Or what if it turned out that none of them really liked him, and because he couldn't pick just one, they would all leave? What if it came to the point where he would be forced to pick just one? Just one of his friends…Which one would be pick? Kyle gave a heavy sigh.

"You sure know how to make yourself noticed…Drama Queen." It was a soft tone, Kenny's, in fact. He was leaning up against the door, right outside the stall. He must have come in while Kyle was worrying over his current predicament.

Kyle tilted his head up. He wasn't sure how Kenny would react to his current thoughts, so he decided that it would probably be best if he did not mention his troubling thoughts to the other. "Kenny…Wh- what are you doing in here? I'm ah, kind of busy right now."

"Oh?" Kenny's voice was a little more then curious. "Taking care of that thing from 'earlier?' You know…Back on the bus." He seemed to move his hand over the door, as if he were trying to open it.

Kyle's body stood up, and he moved to open the door to allow Kenny to see that nothing was currently going on with his body. His eye brow raised, Kyle smirked at Kenny, as if to reassure the boy that everything was fine. "What are you really doing in here?" Kyle asked with a slight hint of curiosity himself. He was faintly aware of the glint and suddenly anxious look that flashed through the other's eyes. Could it be that he saw Kyle's actions and his words as a motive to egg him on?

"I simply wanted some alone time with you Kyle…Is that so bad?" His eyes narrowed slightly, and Kyle couldn't help but feel as if something strange was coming over him. He had always known that Kenny was a slut, that the boy was easy to smooth talk someone over, yet Kyle couldn't help but feel if he really wanted to be the person that Kenny was currently trying to seduce.

"Ha- Right…" Kyle looked past Kenny, diverting his eyes. He tried to move past the other, probably going to wash his hands. He had no reason to, but he figured that it was most likely out of compulsion, and having done it every other time he had been in a bathroom.

Kenny was quick to intervene though, making sure that Kyle had no way of getting past the door, his body leaning in a slanted motion so as to try and block the other in. He smiled down at Kyle, seeing the slight spark of worry that moved over the other's face. "Why in such a rush?" He asked.

"I- Kenny, we have to get back to class. You heard Garrison. He's going to move onto Tom—"

"You don't give a shit about that class. You're the highest scored student…You've already excelled…Tell me…What's a few minutes with me…Alone…Going to do to you?" Kenny's tone was soft, yet that smirk was still vibrantly painted onto his face. It seemed that he was going to bite Kyle…

"Ah—Ha—" Kyle's mind shot to the idea of those lips on him. That hot breathe teasing the moist areas of his flesh. Jesus…He shivered, and noticed that a rather unconcealed groan had also come through his parted lips. He looked up at Kenny.

"So…You do have more then stress on your mind? Kyle…Why don't you try and tell me what you would rather be doing then sitting in Garrison's class? Hm?" His body moved forward, and pushed Kyle gently back into the stall. He moved in with him, and Kyle could feel the hot flush on his cheeks moving to the rest of the lower half of his body.

'Shit…' Kyle thought to himself. 'Is Kenny really going to try something…Here?' He bit down on his lower lip, chewing it slightly. "Kenny…"

"Kyle…I will not accept any other answer or response from you, unless it's in reference to the previous question that I asked you." Kenny arched an eye brow, "Call me Mr. Kenny." He leaned in, and Kyle was forced to sit back on the toilet. He tried leaning away from Kenny, yet the other quickly moved over his lap, leaning in and reaching around both sides of his head. The angle that his back made was a slight 'U' shaped and so was easily able to place his lips on Kyle's and then force the other to twist back against the toilet's drain system. Kyle made a small noise, but yielded to Kenny's actions.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to be with Kenny. He found it very nice really, erotic almost. It was the idea that the rest of his friends were sitting in class, learning and waiting for him to come back, and here he was, making out with Kenny McCormick in the rest room. He sighed, his eyes closing as he took in Kenny's smell of cheap cologne.

The kiss deepened, and Kyle's lips parted, allowing Kenny to move into his mouth. Soon enough, the other boy was moving his tongue slowly over Kyle's, as if he were teasing the organ. Kyle felt slightly turned on by this, and forced his tongue to move up, as if he were egging on Kenny's own. He smiled when Kenny moved to grab Kyle's arms, ending with them pinned up against the bathroom's wall. Kyle squirmed from the slight pain that probed at his upper shoulders. He could feel the metal, cold and wet with condensation as it embedded itself into his back muscles. "Mmhm!" Kyle tried a little more roughly to gasp out to the other. He even went as far as raising one of his legs so as to make a small gesture at Kenny's delicate organ.

The other took it as a means to go further though, and was soon shoving his tongue down Kyle's throat, trying to taste more of him. Kyle squirmed, the feeling of the metal making his back hurt…Yet the feeling of Kenny rubbing his tongue along his upper mouth felt even better. He sighed into the other's mouth, un noticing that the other had removed his pants and was now unzipping himself.

Kenny broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva moving from his lips to Kyle's. Kyle watched the other as he made a move to back up slowly, one hand still managing to hold Kyle's wrist in place. Kyle took the moment to let his free hand move forward to alleviate some of his back pain. He sighed with a sort of contentment. "What are you doing?" Kyle finally asked, noticing that Kenny had removed his organ from its clothed chamber. He held it in his hand, looking over Kyle's form. He smiled a little, though with the way that he was currently narrowing his eyes at Kyle, the Jew felt more than uneasy.

"Kyle…I love your touch…No ones around…" He smiled again, licking his lips and moving the head of his organ to allow a small clear bead of liquid to shine for a second, until he rolled a finger over it and spread it around the head. "Come on Kyle… I won't bite you unless you ask me too…"

Kyle felt an odd tingle roll through the back of his mind. He wanted this. Kenny…He wanted Kenny again, with those lips…That body…He wanted Kenny to suck on him so badly… "Ar- are you sure that this is the right place?"

"I just want you to be in my mouth… I really like your taste Kyle. If you don't like it…We can always stop." It was a shallow phrase, and there seemed to be no real enthusiasm added to the last part. Kyle couldn't help but feel as if there were really no promise in the saying either. His stomach lurching slightly, he couldn't help but take a hard swallow. There was a lump building up in his throat and he felt as if there was going to be no way that he was ever going to speak right again.

Was he wrong? Was this wrong, that he only wanted to have Kenny please him? Was it considered using someone if you may not have loved them? Why didn't Kenny want to go further either? Why was the boy only interested in sucking on his dick? Kyle felt a warm hand on his face, and realized that Kenny was once more leaning over him. There was a different look in the other's eyes now, and it seemed that Kenny may have realized that something was boiling over in Kyle's head. Something was deeply rooting itself into the other's mind…and he wasn't sharing with anyone else.

"Kyle…Stop me now if you don't want this…" His voice was whispered, yet there was a laced seductiveness that came with it. Kyle shuddered. He wanted that cocky voice, this man, to take him into his mouth.

"Kenny, there's nothing wrong with me." Was his only reply. It was a lie. A cold, sick, gut churning lie, and he had said it to someone that had openly told him that he loved him. Kyle's heart shuttered a little, even stung slightly. It hurt. There was a few minutes of silence, then Kenny seemed to move away from him. There was something wrong, and Kyle could feel that.

Looking up, he saw Kenny moving away from him, as if he were reluctantly stopping himself. Kyle's mouth opened slightly, and he couldn't help but feel weirdly for what was now happening. It was unlike Kenny to suddenly be so into something, and then to suddenly stop and turn away. His lips then closed, Kenny's cold eyes looking over him. Kyle's back bone shivered. Something was happening, and with the way that Kenny was suddenly glaring at him, it seemed that the other boy was now angry with him.

"You know…What's bad about liers…is that you can always tell when their hiding something." Kenny's voice was low, though there didn't seem to be any sort of anger to it.

"Kenny?" Kyle's voice was weak, and he reached out a hand as if to try and take ahold of the other's body. Kenny was out of his reach though, tucking himself away and his hand pressed against the door of the bathroom's stall.

"Kyle…" There was a sort of sadness in his voice, yet he didn't seem to hint to Kyle if he were going to verbally finish his current thought. He did, however, move over again to Kyle, his hand taking up it's place gently over Kyle's cheek. He smiled, softly, "Don't lie…You're so god damned bad at it." He smiled and then put his hood back up, pulling on the strings so that his mouth could not be seen. "We'll finish this later."

Kyle sat there, on the toilet seat, unmoving, and listening to the sound of Kenny as he slowly left the bathroom. Kyle sat there for a little while longer, deciphering what and all of the events that had just happened. 'What the hell?' He asked himself.

When Kyle did finally decide to get up and remove himself from the bathroom, he by-passed the sinks, and did not even think of washing his hands.

End of Chapter two. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know right, look how I ended this. Originally, I wanted Kyle and Kenny to go at it like Mad Rabbits. But…You know…It just felt…Overplayed out is all. Sorry for the let down. Damn me for wanting to have an ACTUAL plot line! Ha haha, I'm kidding with the sarcasm. Anyway though, did you all like the idea of Kyle being so distracted that he didn't even bother to wash his hands after being in a bath room? Damn again! Anyway…This story should be a total of four or five chapters long. Depends on what the fourth chapter plays out like. I'm trying to elongate my stories, you know, get in the habit of actually writing stories instead of drabbles that I claimed to be stories. Anyway, enough trash talking myself, see you later, and have a good day. Thank you for reading, and see you all soon.

12:25 pm 11-9-2010

4:57 pm 11-15-2010

Friday.

-D. D. Darkwriter

Down the drain and to the pond, where syclids lie in beds of fronds.


	3. Cartman

Title: Sharing

Chapter three: Cartman

Category: South Park

Rating: R. (Sex, graphic verbal abuse, racism…Cartman… Male to multiple Male contact.)

Pairing: Style, K2, and Carlye…or Kyman…Whatever you call it. (Foursome, less-some? )

Summary: Kyle is suddenly pressured by his friends for a little more attention that he's willing to try and give them all…Can Kyle have a stable relationship with his three childhood friends, or will the hectic struggle lead him to a mental breakdown? Foursome!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, None of the characters are mine, and I don't make any profit from this fic…

Warnings: Male to Male to Male to Male contact. Racism…Cartman, I honestly don't feel like labeling everything. So…If you know you shouldn't be reading this, don't. To all others: ENJOY.

Friday: After class

"Where the FUCK did you go?" It was seethed out. Spit flying at Kyle's face as the words were screamed at him. He was forced to move back down the hall, in the direction of the classroom. He narrowed his eyes, for everything being different; Cartman was NOT showing any sign of it.

Kyle stopped moving. He stood in front of Cartman, having been pushed aside by the other boy and forced to be upheld by him. "What are you talking about?" Kyle's voice was sharp. His eyes glared at Cartman. Just the past night, the boy had been inside of him, moving in and out slowly. Cartman…The Jew hating psychopath, the same person who had so tenderly…

"What the fuck do you mean 'What am I talking about'…You! You left the room and Kenny followed you. What the fuck?" His voice was hissed, and his face drew dangerously closely to Kyle's. The Jew couldn't help but take a step back.

"Cartman… Nothing happened…You need to shut the fuck up before I kick your ass." Kyle's voice hissed back just as evilly. Both of them stood there, glaring at the other, seething what could only be known to as hate.

Cartman was silent, though there was a sort of glint in his eyes. He seemed pleased with something a second later, and then moved back slightly. "I do notice now…Kenny's not here…" He smiled as his eyes shifted around, as if looking for someone who was not there.

Kyle looked down at the ground, "Well neither is Stan…" Kyle's voice sounded nothing close to promising though.

"Oh…But he will be…Because you're over here…" Cartman leaned in. "You're gonna' loose all of your friends…Jew…You'll see." He smiled again, and laughed more softly, as if he didn't need to further explain himself.

Kyle looked at him, his eyes narrowing. 'What the fuck does that mean?' He wanted to yell out. Everything in him wanted to yell. He simply stood there though, looking confused, and feeling shitty. Where was Kenny anyway? "Kyle…" Stan's voice sounded from somewhere behind him. Turning, Kyle came face to face with Stan. He seemed rather happy about something, yet there was a sort of calm that came over him once he had reached Kyle. "Dude…You missed it…Butters was singing this gay song and was all like…Wh-" He fell silent, looking from Kyle, to the person now behind Kyle, Cartman. "What's going on? You okay dude?" Stan's voice was more then worried.

"Everything's fine Stan…Cartman's just being an asshole again." Kyle said, giving the other, much larger boy, a sideways glance. He moved towards Stan, as if the other boy would offer up some sort of protection against Cartman's stupid insults.

"Oh ho- That's not what you said yesterday." His voice was vicious, and it was no surprise to Kyle that the boy would bring up the night's previous events simply to get to him.

"Cartman…Shut up." Kyle's voice was harsh. How was it that Cartman could make him so fucking angry within one sentence of articulated words? How could it be that this same person that claimed to 'like' him was so easily able to degrade him? Was Cartman so fucked up in his head that this was the only possible way that he could muster up a way to show his love towards another being? Kyle's eyes closed, and he took a breath. He was NOT going to let Eric Cartman get to him. Not right now.

He looked sideways at Stan, "We have to find Kenny." He smiled a little more gently at Stan, making sure that Cartman could see it. The face of the other person flamed into a jealous ruby color. Gritting his teeth, Kyle could see the anger boil up in him. Kyle smiled, 'Good. Fucking ass hole.' He hooked his arm around Stan's arm. "I'm worried about Kenny…" He said, now looking for any sort of reason to piss Cartman off.

"Oh…Dude, don't worry about him, Kenny went a head to the lunch room to find us a place to eat. You know…Now that we're all going to make room for ALL four of us." There was a small cheer to Stan's voice, and Kyle couldn't help but feel a smile press against his lips. He couldn't really remember the last time that he had seen Stan really smile, without having to fake it.

"Oh…Maybe Kyle would like to sit alone…It's going to be as well…Since he's quickly loosing friends." Cartman's voice was low, yet sharp. It stung at Kyle, yet the other refused to look back at him. He was not going to show Cartman that he was agitated with most of Cartman's words.

"Well Stan… Let's go sit with Kenny…I bet he will enjoy our company." He smiled up at Stan, knowing that Cartman was right beside him, glaring at them both.

Cartman hated Kenny, yet still sat by him. Stan hated Cartman, yet still sat in front of him. Kyle had NO issue with Stan, so sat next to him… Kenny was currently undecided, it seemed.

Looking up, Kyle noticed that Kenny was not eating his food. This was strange. He knew that Kenny wasn't dirt poor anymore, but still knew that the boy would never turn down free food. "Kenny, eat your food, you don't want to waste any of it." He looked as Kenny didn't look up at him, nor made any attempt to go ahead and begin eating. He simply slumped on his elbow and kept his head propped up by using his hand.

"Kenny?" Stan asked, as if he were now a little more intrigued by his friends sudden mood change. His head tilting slightly, Kyle watched as Kenny leaned back, his head drifting up, so that he could more or less dangle his head inches above his tray, yet was still not able to touch his hood to the food.

"Yeah Stan?" Kenny asked his voice a little happier. He smiled at the other, and Kyle felt a small tinge of anger sweep through him. If he was unsure if Kenny was being a little more then 'cold' to him, this was the thing that set him over the edge.

The words that Cartman had hissed out earlier to him now rang in his head. He moved his head to the side, as if he were trying to sneak a peek at Cartman. Quietly to the side and front of him though, Stan and Kenny began a low conversation. They spoke lowly, though new very well that both Kyle and Cartman could hear them speaking perfectly. It seemed that the only reason that they were talking so lowly was so that no one from the other table would be able to hear them.

Cartman's eyes moved to connect with Kyle's, and the red haired boy bit on his tongue as he watched Cartman lick his fork and then wink at him. Kyle gave a small scowl and turned away. How was Cartman so quick to pick up on what was going on? And how was it that Cartman could see it, and his best friend Stan couldn't? He looked at Stan out of the corner of his eye. The black haired boy was still speaking with Kenny, his eyes focused on him. He seemed to be taking the conversation seriously, and wasn't paying Kyle or Cartman any attention.

Kyle looked back down at his food. Surely Kyle wasn't an attention craver? Was Kenny really mad about the whole situation that had taken place about an hour ago? Was he loosing Kenny because he had not shown more enthusiasm with cheating on the rest of his friends? "-le?" came a soft voice from beside him. His eyes moving to the side, the Jew came to rest on the slightly worried face of Stan. "Kyle? Are you okay?" He asked the other.

Kyle smiled again, looking at Stan, "Yeah, I feel…Distracted though." He said, his eyes moving over to Kenny quickly. The boy was now looking up though, eating small bites of food. Stan most likely had been bitching at him while Kyle was trapped with his own thoughts.

"Kyle… You're acting kind of weird…" Stan's voice was slightly raised, and Kyle realized that Cartman and Kenny were now looking up at him. Each one's eyes were different though. Kenny looked rather down at him, slanting slightly so that they were angled in a sort of 'Go ahead and tell them…We did nothing wrong…Liar.' Cartman's eyes were sharp, and it seemed that he was waiting for something. He had a smirk on his face and an evil sort of glint in his left eye. Kyle shook slightly. Stan's look was the only one that was slightly worried looking, or rather; he seemed to be trying to see into Kyle's own eyes.

"I think I'm going to visit the nurse…I don't feel too good…" He stood up, his tray in hand, and listened to the sound of three other trays leave the top of the table with odd scrapping sounds. Turning, Kyle noticed that the other three were preparing to follow him out. "Ah…No…I can go on my own." He seemed to look at Kenny with a sharper sort of glare. Then he turned back to Stan, "Do you know how odd that's going to look if all of us travel down the hall together, just to take me to the nurse?" Kyle questioned him.

Stan only looked hurt for a second, but then smiled anyway. "You do have a good point Kyle…" He then looked around, "Do you at least want one of us to go with you?" He questioned, moving towards Kyle in a way that may have signified that he wanted to make sure that his friend got there okay. "I mean… We all want to make sure that you're okay." He looked calm, yet there was something in his voice that hinted to something else. As if Stan was indicating something.

"Ah…Well…I kind of wanted to talk to Cartman about something." Kyle said, rubbing his arm slightly and looking down.

"Oh ho? You want to tell me how good I was yesterday…Beg me for more maybe?" He looked rather pleased in himself.

"I fucking hate you Cartman." Kyle felt cold suddenly. Was Cartman really going to handle the night's previous situation like this? In front of everyone? He turned away, "Okay Okay…I'll go." He seemed rather reluctant though, and glared at Stan.

Kyle noticed the encouraging look that Stan was giving Cartman. He winced slightly, looking away before Stan could notice that Kyle had seen the look between the two. Was Stan, his best friend, really trying to hand him off to Cartman…On purpose? He slowly turned anyway…Was Stan…No…

With the swelling feeling of being slightly unwanted, Kyle moved towards the door, dumping his tray and making sure the lunch room supervisors were not watching as he snuck through the doors quickly. He moved, not really intending to go to the nurses, but simply desiring to leave the noisy room. He wanted to have turned the corner before Cartman could catch up to him anyway….No doubt in his mind that the fat, angry kid was trying to follow him. Kyle was in no mood to be harassed by the other boy.

"Kyle?..." There came that grading voice. Kyle moved more quickly…He could out run Cartman, he knew this. "Kyle! Get the fuck back here! You're not sick!" Cartman was huffing and puffing already, though Kyle knew that it must have been an act. There was no way that Cartman was already out of breath from the short jog to catch up to him.

Kyle picked up his pace, running now. Cartman seemed to stride after him, almost as if he had gained a new speed. Kyle was surprised with this. It was surprising how easily Cartman could be enthused to do something when it came to an object that he actually wanted to obtain. "Leave me alone." He hissed out, knowing that even if he whispered it, Cartman would have still heard him.

Seconds later, there was a hand on his back, and Cartman swatted at him, surprisingly powerful. Kyle gasped as his leg was then tripped up by Cartman's as it forced him forward violently. "The Fuck?" Kyle's voice strained out as he feel forward, hitting his knees on the ground, and his wrist straining from the sudden force applied to it.

"Oh…Kyle…" Cartman's voice was sweet, teasing almost. Kyle didn't have to tilt his head up to see the satisfied look on his chubby face. "You really are a tease…" He took in a deep breath and leaned over, now regaining some of his composure. Kyle looked around the hallway; of course no one was around to see the actions that were now taking place.

"Cartman…What the hell?" Kyle spat out at the other. "Why?"

"Kyle…Shut up…" He said. It was a quick hissed out command. Kyle, oddly enough, found himself obeying it, looking up all the while, coming to lean back on his knees and butt. "Listen… You seem to be…Loosing friends..."

"You keep fucking saying that…What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, trying to stand up, but was quickly shoved back down by the larger boy. Cartman really was a bully still. Kyle kept his position on the ground.

"You didn't notice that Kenny's all bummed…And that Stan was so easily able to let me chase after you…You know…" He scoffed at a thought, yet he knew that he had managed to hook onto Kyle's attention. "It's funny…" He smiled, leaning down slightly. "You reject our love…"

"Cartman! I never fucking did that! You're lying…To someone, you're lying."

"You're lying to yourself, Jew." Cartman spat out, and Kyle winced, feeling the hurt stab at his heart. "What happened between you and Kenny in the bathroom? If you even went there." He asked, slight disdain in his voice.

"Cartman…" Kyle's voice had groan a little softer. He could feel the rush of blood in his cheeks.

"Come to my house…Tomorrow…at one." Cartman's voice held demand, and there seemed to be no room for questioning.

"Cartman…I'm NOT going to your house again." Kyle felt a warm sensation flood to the area between his legs. His body remembered too well what the last experience had held for him the last time he had gone to the other's house. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed his last experience. On the other hand, he was brought all of the current stress with Kenny (Now Cartman too) with last night's current situation as well though.

"Oh…You will Kyle. If you don't…You'll never know what's going to happen…And you'll loose yet another friend who cares for you." It was forced, but Kyle could hear a small sadness in Cartman's voice. Looking up at him, Kyle felt an odd sense of impending doom coming over him. The weight of his worries was overwhelming, and for a second, the thought of Cartman taking them away, even getting rid of them for Kyle…Was nice. He took a breath, looking down at the ground that he was still on. "What do you say Kyle…Feel up for it?" He asked, and Kyle could hear the teasing taunt in Cartman's voice.

Taking a breath, Kyle looked up at him, "Yes." He said, and felt an immediate shame come over him. "Fine…" He then repeated, as if he were trying to conceal something that he had been feeling.

Cartman, leaning down, gave Kyle an overly smug smile, "Well then… I'll see you later, My little Monster." He then moved away from Kyle, the lunch bell ringing as he ended the end of the hallway, and Kyle sitting there, wondering why he had just complied to such a stupid idea.

Saturday: Twelve in the afternoon (12:00 pm)

Kyle felt more then his body shake. Stan had called him twice…but he never answered back. Kenny had texted him…but when he replied to the message, it seemed that the other person was now reluctant to answer him. Cartman, on the other hand, didn't even so much as text him. It was this that made Kyle feel more then uneasy. What was going through Cartman's head?

Kyle exhaled, laying back on his bed and feeling more than anxious about his 'date' with Cartman in less than an hour. He inclined his head so that it was angled oddly, and most uncomfortably, at his window. He could see the outline of pale skies as they slowly allowed clouds to pass beneath them…The way that the tranquility of the sky calmed Kyle…It captivated him in a way that Cartman did not and could not. It was a sense of wanting to be part of that That slow moving sky. Sighing again, Kyle dwelled on the feelings that Cartman, Kenny and even Stan made him feel.

There were all different, yet so very alike. Kenny, a pimp…Seductive and yet caring and fragile. Cartman… a rude, obnoxious force, yet was capable of defending the ones around him that he actually found useful. Stan… He was everything that a calm…conservative person should have been. He was what Kyle wanted the most. The red haired boy rubbed his teeth together. He knew very well that if he should ever have to pick anyone of the three boys…Stan would be that person. It wasn't because he found Stan sexually arousing like Kenny…Or demanding and secure like Cartman…It was something else. It was that same tranquility that the sky held.

Kyle closed his eyes. He laughed only for a second. 'Cartman's hell…Kenny's the earth…and Stan's the sky…' He then opened his eyes, sorrow overwhelming him again, "Then what am I?" He spoke aloud, knowing that no one would hear him, yet feeling the need to say it anyway. He sat up on his bed.

It was about time to get ready to go to Cartman's.

He got there, tired, and nervous. It was different from the other night when he had come over. This time, there was a feeling of not only anxiety, but also giddiness. It was weird really, because although he knew that he did not want to be alone with Cartman, there was the constant feeling that maybe it wasn't going to be so bad…and that maybe it would be like the last time he was over. There was the added feeling of being wanted too.

Kyle had to admit, since leaving his house, he had felt alone. It wasn't a fun feeling, and for someone with his type of emotional standards…It frankly sucked. He hated feeling not only left out, but un- wanted. He knew that Eric Cartman was the very last person to get attention from…Or rather the last person that he should actually want to seek attention from. The kid killed his dad for Christ's sake.

Raising his hand up, he knocked on the door and waited for Cartman or rather, Cartman's mom to answer. He knew that the larger kid was probably waiting for him...Sitting in his room looking out his curtains with a pair of binoculars aimed at his house…Kyle shuddered again.

"Why Kyle… Look at you… How nice you look, all washed up…are those new clothes?" It was Cartman's mom, tall and happy looking. Kyle knew that even though she was a crack whore, Cartman's mom was nice…It was amazing that Cartman had never gotten ONE of those genes in his genetic developmental stage. Then again, being the anti Christ was more then likely going to expel any sort of 'friendly' genetics that one would normally obtain when a fetus is being developed.

"Hello…Ms. Cartman…How are you?" Kyle tried to sound happy, knowing that Cartman's mom was always so happy and slightly stupid though, he knew that he could come here bleeding and crying and the woman wouldn't even pick up on it. God bless her.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking…" She smiled again, and Kyle couldn't help but feel a little better. Out of Stan, Kenny's and Cartman's mom, this one was the best. "You should go see Eric though…My little stud muffin's been in his room all day, saying he's been cleaning it and what not…What a little angel." She said, though Kyle doubted that she was talking to him directly any longer.

Kyle only half wondered if Cartman's mom was currently 'coked out' as he walked in past her and towards the steps. He removed his shoes though, and then smiled at her one more time. She said good bye and that he should stay for lunch, but was then gone again, heading off towards the kitchen.

Kyle moved up the stairs, slowly, as if he were trying very hard to not reach the end. Eventually, he did though. Plus, it wasn't as if Cartman didn't know that he was there, because Kyle was more then willing to bet that the other boy was there, sitting on his bed, waiting. Kyle's heart paced rapidly. It seemed more then normal that the other boy was holding ill intent over Kyle's head. "Ca-Cartman?" Kyle's voice was more then a whisper.

"Oh- Kyle…I'm in my room…Just come on in." The voice was more then a forced politeness. If anything, it made Kyle's body shake slightly. What was he going to see? What was Cartman going to be holding in his hand this time? What weapon was the other boy going to try and force on him? What trick was he going to play now?

Opening the door to Cartman's room slowly, his eyes beheld the site in front of him. Cartman, sitting on the ground, playing video games, and holding nothing but a controller in his hand. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" He was stressed now more then ever. He had prepared himself for a scene similar to blood shed. This…was nothing like that. This was…Normal.

Cartman looked over at Kyle. For a while, he didn't seem to move or even process what was going on, then he smirked slightly. "Kyle… Would you like to play a game?" Kyle twitched. Yeah…That wasn't hinted towards any sort of devious intention.

Kyle moved into the room, closing the door behind him, and taking a seat next to Cartman on the ground. "Is this a new T.V.?" Kyle's voice stuttered slightly, but he tried to think that maybe, for once, Cartman was actually trying to act like a normal little boy.

"Yeah…But my mom wouldn't get me the new play station… Gay…" He mumbled the last part, handing Kyle the remote control and then reaching for the next one. "Let's play a two player game."

Kyle looked at the thin, platinum screen of the T.V. He watched as Cartman's X-Box lit up and then shut down as he switched games. Probably a wrestling game…Even though Cartman was horrible at them, Kyle remembered once telling the larger boy that he didn't mind playing them, and that they were actually kind of fun. Ever since then, Cartman would slip the game into the game system, and they would play, even though he detested it. Kyle looked over at Cartman, wondering if the boy actually harbored feelings that didn't consist of hate towards him. The other boy looked over at him, probably feeling Kyle staring at him. "What?" He asked, his voice questioning.

"Oh- uh…" Kyle felt a warm blush come over his face. He was more then embarrassed that he had been caught looking at him. "Well…Uh…"

"You were staring at me…Why?" Cartman's voice was slightly raised, as if he were surprised at Kyle's actions.

"Just…Well…You know…Today in school… You made a big deal, and I just thought that if I came here today…You would…" He felt his face grow warm again. Why did he have to remember the last time he was at Cartman's house at a time like this? And why the hell was he now bringing it up to the worst person imaginable?

"You mean how I fucked you the other night? Yeah, it's been on my mind too." He said, and he nearly held no sort of emotion while saying it. Kyle twitched slightly, as if wanting to move away from the boy now. Cartman quickly turned his head, looking to see Kyle's reaction to the response.

"Ah! Cartman…Wh—" Kyle felt at a loss for words.

"Oh come on Kyle…I'm just saying…It was nice…Your body…Being in you…" He looked over at Kyle, the glint in his eyes becoming noticeable.

"Don't tease me." Kyle demanded. He looked at Cartman, "You know that I'm not feeling good right now…Mentally and all." Kyle tried to retract the comment a second later, realizing that he was saying too much to the other boy. "I mean—"

Cartman rolled on top of him, shoving him to the ground, and taking over his body. Kyle exhaled sharply as the heavier boy moved onto him. "Gah! Cartman….You're…Heavy." He tried to breathe out as the other settled himself on top of him. "Get off!" Kyle yelled suddenly.

Cartman grabbed onto his wrists, pulling them out, and then slammed them against the ground, above Kyle's head. Kyle winced from the pain. He tried in vain to wiggle out of Cartman's grasp, yet was unable to do a thing about the larger boy. "I don't think so Kyle…I have you now… You and all of your scummy Jew self…" He smiled evilly down at Kyle, making sure that the other boy oculd see the anger and destruction in his eyes.

Kyle turned his head away. He felt htat if Cartman had not been holding his hands down though, the boy would have forced him to look at him. "I knew you couldn't stand being nice to me." He said, his voice low. There seemed to by more then Kyle's emotion in it as well.

Cartman was silent for a little while. Then, lowly, he spoke, "Kyle…I know what you came here…Why you put up with this…My remarks…You like it." Cartman's voice didn't hold any sort of anger or ill degrading speech in it. No, it was just…Factual. As if he knew what was running through Kyle's head. It hurt Kyle inside, imagining that someone like Cartman knew him like that…

"You're lying." Kyle said, moving his head to look up at Cartman. He squinted slightly, and took in the smell of cheesey poofs and candy. "You're a fucking liar."

"Kyle…Admit it…You love the abuse. Something in you can't stand the idea of me not hating you…Me not forcing you into strainful situations….Kyle… You love it." Cartman's voice was hard, and he bent down slightly, connecting his tongue to Kyle's neck. Slowly and gently, he moved his wet organ over that soft pale flesh.

Kyle cringed slightly, but felt blood once more rush to his groin. Cartman was turning him on. It would be a few minutes before the other would realize what sort of excitement that he was getting out of this situation. Kyle frowned anyway though, and yelled in Cartman's ear with a shrill tone, "You're a dick to me."

Cartman's head shot up, the loud sound causing his head to ring slightly. He twisted Kyle's wrists in his hands, forcing the other to wither under him. "Kyle… Look at you. I only needed to invite you over here, and you ran here, knowing full well what was going to happen. You're fucking hard and all I did was lick your neck a little…"

Kyle's face warmed and he blushed again. Looking away, he refused to acknowledge that Cartman was right. Then, he felt one of his wrists being let go, and a hand was on his chin, gently forcing him to look back at him. "If I wasn't here to do this to you…What would you do?" He smiled slightly, almost as if he had already won the argument. "I realized it long ago Kyle…You love every second that I fight with you, against you. I'm what makes you feel alive…Wanted."

Kyle felt a tear roll out of his eye, yet he didn't wipe it away. Before he could so much as notice it's existence, Cartman was already moving his head down, taking the small salty liquid orb into his mouth, and disposing of it. Kyle only looked up at him. How was Cartman supposed to suffice as a 'savior' to him? "H- how?" Was the only thing that Kyle could ask. Every other question in his head was screaming to be answered first, yet he had no imagination of how to begin them.

"Because Kyle…You're a monster…We all are…Well maybe except for me…I'm pure." Cartman had looked away from Kyle for a second, and seemed to look off into space for a few minutes.

Kyle brought him back down though, a twisting of his waist made sure that Cartman was again paying attention to him. "I'm no-"

"Yes you are." Was Cartman's only reply. He smiled though, and bent down again, this time allowing for his free hand to move over Kyle's groin. He rubbed the tender area as he gently took Kyle's neck into his mouth once again. He sucked and rubbed on the red haired boy, smiling all the while.

Kyle felt his back arch up, trying to get more of that touch, and remembering the way that Cartman had rocked his body in and out of him so soothingly. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted Cartman to be in him…Yet not be in him. He wanted Cartman to be nice to him…not a violent ass hole. He sighed deeply, how was it that he could want such an extreme measure of opposites from one person. It was as if he were asking to be in the great cosmos, yet at the same time, drifting in a coral reef off the Caribbean sea.

"Kyle?" Came a small voice from above him. Cartman had stopped his actions and was now looking down at him. "What- why are you crying again?" He asked, this time, there was a slight concern in his voice. Kyle had a hard time telling if Cartman was being sincere, or if he were just faking again.

"No- I'm- I'm not crying." He could now, after realizing it, sense that his face was warm, and feel the dampness of more tears coming down his face. He watched in amazement as Cartman slid off of him, and took a seat again on the ground. Kyle began to sit up, his half erect penis now slowly diminishing. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

Cartman looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Because…You're obvious really bothered by something…And it's not me." He looked back at his game system, closing the X-Box's slot and then finally re-handing Kyle his remote once more. "I don't want to fuck around with you if you're thinking of someone else…Not when Kenny and Stan aren't around none the less."

Kyle felt a small wave of something wash over him. There was a hint of guilt that boiled in his stomach. Cartman was slightly right. "So…You finally are changing?"

"No no…I just don't like not being the cause of your tears. I think that if I'm gonna' mess with you… I want to make sure that it really is ME that's causing you to cry and not some bitchy hormone that you've developed because you're a bitch Jew." Cartman stated flatly.

Although Kyle felt as if he should be offended though, he was not. He couldn't place the emotion that he felt for Cartman in that brief second. It couldn't have been a caring emotion…Could it? "Car—"

"You know that you can talk to me…" Cartman didn't look at Kyle, and his face flushed a violent red shade. "I mean…If uh…You ever have—A"

"I know Cartman…Thanks." Kyle felt warm. He smiled to himself. This was the first time he had actually felt somewhat better about the whole situation.

He couldn't, however, stop the nagging feeling that he was still doing something wrong.

End of chapter 3

One last chapter to go I believe.

11-15-10 4:58 pm

11-17-2010 2:15 pm

-03/01/2012

-D. D. Darkwriter

You'll never know how much it hurts until you experience the same life, situations and experiences that I have. I'm sorry…This is it I think…


	4. Stan

Chapter four: Stan

Sunday about three in the after noon.

Kyle sighed, moving so that he was lounging on his couch, watching the Canada Chanel. No one was home, they had all gone out somewhere. His mom and dad went out to eat together, and Ike was at a friends' house. Kyle was feeling more then alone. He had turned off his phone once he had left Cartman's house, and he kept telling himself that it was because of a low battery.

It wasn't though…And it was getting harder and harder to lie to himself. He was avoiding Kenny, Stan and Cartman. He hadn't done it for years, and now…After what he had just undergone, he felt the odd need to be alone, with out them around. He closed his eyes for a second, his arm draping over his stomach. Why did he suddenly feel the want to be alone? Didn't he want their attention anymore? They had been the ones that had taken his virginity…Or rather Cartman more or less.

He closed his eyes, his stomach contorting. Why Cartman? Why was the first person that he had ever been THAT intimate with was Cartman…Kyle frowned, feeling sad. Then again…Kenny and Stan had also been there too, so it couldn't have been that bad.

'Knock…Knock.' It was the sound of someone at the door, pounding on it, and then was quickly followed by the doorbell ringing. Kyle felt a small feeling of worry pass through him. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't answer, maybe act as if he wasn't home.

His feet dragged him to the door though and he was soon answering it, a forced smile coming over his features.

There was a few moments of silence when he saw Stan standing there, looking down at him, smiling nervously. "Hey Kyle." He said, his voice low.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck and opened the door, moving out of the way so that his friend could come inside. "What's up Stan?" He asked, shutting the door once his friend was inside. He had his back turned a few seconds, and in the few seconds, he had realized that something was wrong with his friend. "Listen Stan…I—" He began to turn around, but was then forced the rest of the way.

Being pushed into the door, Kyle gave a small cry of pain. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his head hitting the door with a small force. Nothing was said in the next few minutes. Kyle could feel warm lips press onto his own, and the other boy holding his shoulders tightly against the door. Kyle felt Stan pulse above him, the powerful kiss overwhelming him. He did not try and push away though, he simply allowed for the other to deepen the kiss.

Stan's tongue was moving over his lips, daring Kyle to part those tender pink organs. He finally parted, allowing Stan access into his mouth, and further deepening the kiss as he pushed his arm up, Stan having to let him go slightly in order for him to move appropriately. Of course though, once Kyle's hand was free, he moved that hand to the back of Stan's head, and pulled lightly on his hair. "Ah!" He managed to gasp out when Kyle realized that the action had forced the other's head and lips away from his own. He groaned slightly as he felt Stan's hands move away from his body.

Jesus…The feeling that swelled inside of him was one that he had felt the first time he had given himself to the other three. He smiled slightly, feeling oddly happy with Stan. He allowed for the taller boy to move his head lower, placing his lips onto Kyle's neck.

Kyle gasped again as Stan bit down on the tender flesh. He rocked his head back, and his hips forward, as if he were trying to dry hump the other person. "Stan!" He gasped out, now feeling Stan's hand moving down and brushing against his clothed organ.

"Tell me you don't like it…" He said, his voice in a mocking tone. Kyle gave a small sigh, as if he could really tell Stan that he wasn't having fun. He loved it. He enjoyed the attention that the other was giving him. He liked the feeling of his warm lips on his neck. He slightly wished Kenny and Cartman were there.

Guilt flooded over him. His eyes slid open, and he looked at Stan's head.

The other, having noticed that the other person had stopped participating, looked up. He saw Kyle. Kyle saw him. "What's the matter?" Stan asked, his voice slightly filled with worry.

"Don't you feel guilty Stan?" Kyle's voice was soft. It was a question that he had never thought to ask any of the other two when they had done the same thing. The question itself made him feel better too.

"About what?" Stan looked rather concerned, and lost. Kyle sighed, how could Stan be so stupid some times?

"Dude…The whole 'sharing' thing that we talked about…You know…When this had all began…" Kyle held his arms out at Stan, who was now moving away from him to give him another rather 'what are you talking about' look. "Stan! The four of us…Being something more then just friends? Seriously?" Kyle felt his body lurch a little. Maybe this all HAD been a joke…maybe they just wanted to see what he would let them do to him…

"Kyle… I thought you wanted some alone time with each of us though?" Stan's voice was a little more then questioning.

Kyle looked over at him, "What? What are you talking about?" Now it was Kyle's turn to look rather confused.

"Oh… Well, Cartman, Kenny and myself all thought that maybe you would want some time alone with all of us once in a while. No one wants to hang out with the same people all of the time…" He tilted his head slightly, and Kyle noted how cute Stan looked when he did that. "We thought you knew…"

"Stan…There is no way that I would have been able to take a hint like that…."

"What? Really? You mean like when we let Kenny chase you to the bathroom, or when I told Cartman to go talk to you during lunch…Or how I'm here now, making sure that you turn your phone back 'on.'" He winked at Kyle, and the other couldn't help but feel ashamed that Stan hadn't be fooled by his lie.

"No Stan…Really… None of that makes sense to me…" Kyle moved towards the couch, and noticed that Stan followed him. How could they do such a thing to him? And how was he supposed to figure that shit out? He sat down, and the other went ahead and pretty much plopped down on top of him. Reclining over the couch, Stan's head fell into Kyle's lap, and Kyle couldn't help but laugh lightly. Maybe it wasn't that bad… "What about Kenny?" He asked. "Why was he so angry? And why was Cartman so nice to me? And how the hell was Cartman able to say 'no?'"

"Cartman said no to sex?" Stan's voice looked up at him. "You think that he would want it since no one else would be willing enough to let him touch them." Stan smiled to himself.

"What makes you think I want Cartman touching me?" Kyle snapped out, though he tired to fake anger.

"Dude…Everyone knows that you're attracted to Cartman…" He looked down at Stan, and watched as the other boy slowly drew his hands up to cradle Kyle's cheeks. "As for Kenny, he's not mad at you, he's just being a little bitch because you didn't have sex with him in the bathroom. You're the first person to deny him." He laughed slightly.

Once again, Kyle's face flushed red. "You knew?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

"Oh…Yeah…It's really not a secret…I know about Cartman's house too." He looked down at Stan, there was no anger, no hate…Nothing that hinted to Stan being troubled or bothered by the acts that had taken place with Kenny and Cartman.

"But Cartman said—"

"Kyle…When has Cartman ever told you the truth…Or at least…To not get his way? He is always bending facts…That's how he is. Don't worry about it. There are no secrets between us…" Stan's voice was a little more then happy. The gentle, soothing tone that it held caused Kyle to relax a little.

Kyle felt his eyes tear up. "Why are you guys jerking me around like this?" Hot tears stung past his eye lids, and drifted down to land onto Stan's face, where they sat there, causing Stan to become upset now.

The taller boy withdrew his hands and sat up, taking Kyle's chin into his hands. "We didn't know that we were upsetting you so much. We just thought it would be easier if you got some one on one time with us." He frowned. "We didn't mean to hurt you Kyle…"

"But—"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stan's voice was worried, as if he was being denied the truth. There was also a slight suspicion in his voice, as if he were already thinking of one of the other two boys to blame.

"I- I wasn't sure what either one of you guys were really thinking…How you really cared for me…If you did at all." Kyle wiped at his eyes, looking away from Stan's forceful gaze. "I mean…It's hard…I'm trying to hard not to give just one of you more attention then the others…" He could feel his face being pulled back over to Stan. Locking gazes with the other, Stan was smiling softly.

"We all love you…In our own ways…We really do care for you, Kyle." He smiled, and stood up. "You know…Just because we all had sex together, and decided to have a relationship together, doesn't mean that you can't try, in your own way, to balance out alone time with all of us." He smiled. "We will all get jealous…Trust me Kyle…There is NO way of preventing that…But it's something that we'll all have to deal with, and become used to." He paused, and Kyle looked up at him. "Until we live together…All of us in one home…That's gonna be hell on Earth…" Once more, Stan's gentle laugh was able to relax Kyle, and the red head smiled up at him.

Stan's hand extended, and he pushed it towards Kyle's chest to take up, "Now…Let's go to Cartman's…They're waiting for us."

Kyle couldn't help but twitch and blush. Again… Already? He did, however, move his hand forward and take Stan's into his own. Both of them rose together, and smiled as they headed out the door.

"Kenny's in the bathroom…I think he's throwing up…" Cartman said, reclining on his couch and lounging on it lazily. "He better clean up after himself…" He hissed out, as if aggravated at the thought of Kenny upstairs doing such things.

Kyle sat on the opposite side of the couch, and Cartman seemed to shift over towards him, smiling a little more then devilishly. "So Kyle…You finally ready to face me again?" His voice was heavy, and Kyle felt his cheeks redden once more.

"Enough Cartman…Is you mom home or not?" Stan asked, looking into the kitchen to see if the woman was around.

"Nope…" Cartman sounded, moving away from Kyle again. The redhead glared at him slightly, but listened to what he was saying. "She's out for the night…She said she was spending the night at her sister's house…"

"Your mom DOESN'T have a sister." Kenny said from at the top of the stairs. He then laughed aloud as Cartman retorted with a rude comment.

Kyle looked over at the other as he came down the stairs. He wondered if what Stan had said to him was actually true, and that Kenny wasn't really mad at him. "Hey…Kenny…" Kyle said, his voice a little more then shy.

Kenny put a hand through his hair and threw his body into an 'S' formation. He then smiled at Kyle, and very softly said to him, "Hey Kyle…Miss me much?"

Kyle's eyes looked away. Damn…Why was Kenny able to easily turn him on? "Ah…Yeah?" He shifter over as Kenny sat on his other side. Stan came and leaned on the end of the Couch, near Kenny's only other open side.

Kyle felt tensed as he watched the current episode of Terrance and Phillip that was playing in Cartman's living room. There was a tense atmosphere growing as he felt three pairs of eyes looking over him as he sat there, watching the show. Soon though, the eyes became increasingly intense, and Kenny wasn't helping by twisting his hand over Kyle's head and slowly starting to play with the curls in Kyle's hair.

Slowly, he noticed Cartman's hand on his thigh, making small, lazy circles as he moved his hands over Kyle's jeans. Kenny's face was also growing closer to his own, and it was a matter of minutes before the boy was running his tongue over his neck. After this first assault, Cartman was quick to attack as well, moving over to the other side of Kyle's neck, forcing his shirt down and replacing his now exposed collar bone with his lips, biting hard at the skin.

"Ah!" Kyle said with a slight gasp. He looked up, noticing that Stan was still sitting on the end of the couch, watching Terrance and Phillip still. Kyle felt oddly that Stan was more into the show then what was going on just inches away from him. He felt Cartman's hand slowly moving over the skin of his chest as he managed to get under his shirt without removing his hoodie any more. Kenny, on the other hand, was working on taking off Kyle's hoodie, and was in the process of unzipping it when Kyle gave another moan.

It was so warm, the way that the two boys were running their hands over his skin…The slow, enjoyable feeling of having them both sucking at different spots. So…Exciting… "Ah! St- stop!" Kyle tried to cry out, but his mouth was claimed by Kenny, mouth moving to cover his. He could feel Kenny's tongue move right in, swirling over every inch of his inner mouth. Saliva was slowly trailing from his lips when he finally was let go, and breathing hard, he realized Cartman's hand was no longer in the 'upper' area of his body…But was instead rubbing ever so gently over his groin. Unzipping his jeans…He tried to wiggle out of their grasp, but with the way that Cartman was sitting on him, he couldn't move very well. It was either sit there and be felt up, or move back against the growing organ that Kenny was now sporting and pressing into his back. "S-Stan! Pl- please! Help me!" It was half choked out as he looked over at the other who was currently still watching Terrance and Phillip, chewing on a finger nail.

His friend looked over at him, and smiled softly, "You look so tasty right now Kyle…" Stan's voice was soft. Kyle could feel his heart sink slowly. The way that Stan slid off of the side of the couch, and moved over Kenny was an enticing manner.

Kyle felt his body shiver as his shirt was removed from over his head, and he was left, bare chest on the couch with the two boys moving over his body, and Stan making his way over to him. His eyes watched Stan as the black haired boy slowly moved over Kenny's shoulders, easily taking hold of Kyle's lips. Only then was there a small sigh that came from Kenny… "What am I supposed to have now?" He asked, as if he were pouting slightly.

Cartman seemed to laugh, "I think we should do what we did last time…" Kyle could feel that smile against his shoulder, and he couldn't help but shudder.

There was a small silence, and Stan pulled away from their current kiss to say lowly, "I don't have a problem with that." He smiled at Kyle, "Do you?"

"N- no." Kyle said, his voice a little short.

"I'm tired of grabbing onto my own dick…" Kenny said, and he made a small face. Kyle felt his cheeks flare up for a few seconds, and was about to say something when Cartman chirped in edgily,

"You still come, don't you? Be grateful you get to have a piece…" He silenced though when Kyle noticed Stan glaring at him, probably threatening him with something violent.

Kyle looked down at Kenny, "We could switch?" He asked.

"Ah haha, No. I'm not having that Jew hating Nazi in my body." He said, and glared up at Cartman.

Kyle sighed. He looked down at Kenny though, with a sort of harsh look, "Then you'll have to deal for now." He stated calmly.

Kenny looked a little hurt by the words, but smiled evilly. He grinned much like a Cheshire cat. "Alright…But as long as I can do what I want…" He began to pull down Kyle's pants, "I wanna' start now then." He tugged again, and in a few seconds, Kyle could feel the cold air swirl around his hard organ.

Cartman moved away from Kyle, and huffed out lowly, "About time…" Sounds of clothing being removed could be heard, and Kyle ignored the thought of Cartman's over eagerness.

"Stan… Are you okay with this?" Kyle's voice was low, and his hands moved to clasp onto his best friends' face.

He was rewarded with a large smile, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Kyle." He said softly. He then slowly began to unzip himself, moving away from Kyle and separating himself for a moment.

Kyle was then pushed over by Cartman, who was trying to wiggle under him, "Sit in my lap…" He said, his voice low and demanding sounding.

Kyle looked over at him, noticing that Kenny had to stop touching him in order for Cartman to get his way. "Why?" He asked.

Cartman pointed to his organ, "Sit on it, and you'll understand soon enough…" He seemed to nearly say something else, but decided against it, and instead, settled down into the center of the couch. Kyle's body rose up, and allowed for Stan to help him adjust himself into Cartman's clutches. Kenny held onto Kyle's legs, and the red head instantly felt embarrassed at how the three of them were all trying to help Kyle insert Eric's organ into his ass. He said nothing though, and slowly allowed himself to be lowered onto Cartman.

Slowly, he sat deeper and deeper onto his organ, feeling the pressure already building up as the other filled him up. He relaxed a little once he was fully on Cartman. "Ah!" He gasped out when Cartman tried to pull his back closer to his chest. "Ple- please don't…It hurts that way."

"You just have to get used to it Kyle." Kenny's voice was soft, and Kyle looked down to see the boy taking his organ into his mouth, not flinching in the slightest when Cartman laughed at him in a mocking tone.

Kyle rolled his head back, feeling his own organ being taken in by the other, and the boy who was slowly twisting his hips into his ass. "St-Stan." He moaned out, holding his hand for the black haired boy to take.

Stan grabbed onto his hand and then straddled Kyle as he sat in Cartman's lap. The coach creaked with the weight so focused in one area. The sound of the coffee table being moved could be heard and Kenny adjusted himself more directly in front of Kyle's organ. Kyle groaned again, looking up at Stan, who, with his free hand, had taken his chin and angled it up. Then, slowly, he asked Kyle to open his mouth, and then inserted his erect member into the willing mouth.

Kyle groaned around the organ as it was pushed into his mouth. He chocked a little as Stan moved his hand to the back of Kyle's head, and then past his head and to the wall. There, Kyle could feel Stan's stomach as he leaned over to gain balance by leaning against the wall and his mouth. For few seconds, no one said or did anything. Except Kenny, who was blowing cold air over the head of Kyle's cock.

Then, a breathy response from Stan stated out, "God I fucking hate this picture of you and your mom at the canyon. For Christ's sake…It looks like you guys were photo shopped into it."

"Fuck you." Came Cartman's reply. It seemed that the verbal demand was not enough though, and Kyle hissed in pain as he felt the boy under him buck up into his ass, the motion forcing him to gag on Stan's dick, Kenny to gag on Kyle's dick, and a pressure of pain to build up in Kyle's ass. "Sorry…" Came a very, very hushed reply from Cartman.

Kyle opened his eyes. Jesus that was so weird of Cartman to say. He kept rocking his hips though, and it seemed that the slow paced sex lasted an hour, until Stan murmured that he was close to his climax. Kenny seemed to moan in agreement, and Kyle groaned as he felt Stan growing harder in his mouth.

He prepared himself for it, and relaxed his throat, waiting for Stan to climax in his mouth, ready to swallow whatever the boy would spill into him. It was surprising though, when Stan quickly pulled out, and moved his organ over to Kyle's chest, and pumped himself a few more times. Kyle realized a few seconds too late what the boy was doing, and tried to prevent it by taking the organ back into his mouth. Of course though, he failed, and was instead rewarded with a splash of gooey liquid that dripped onto his cheek and further down onto his neck and chest. "Awe…Fuck Stan…" Kyle breathed out, looking up at the other.

Cartman seemed to have witnessed the entire event and was laughing at the situation. Kenny looked up for a second, and moved up, raising to his knees.

Kyle felt a chill run over him as he realized what was going on, yet again. Soon though, Kenny was also coming on him, and the pool that the liquid was causing welled up between his legs. He whimpered slightly when he realized the neglect to his still hard organ…So close to climax too. "Hurry up, Cartman." Kenny said, taking a step back and standing next to Stan, both of them pleased with the scene.

"Yeah…" Cartman panted, moving Kyle so that the boy was pushed forward, his feet now on the ground. From this, Kyle realized how nice the feeling was as Cartman was angled in such a way, that he was perfectly brushing against his prostate.

He could feel the other pumping harder and harder up into him. He was surprised that Cartman had so much stamina, but knew that he would sooner or later run out. "Stan—I need—Someone- t-to…" He felt ashamed asking, so stopped, hoping that one of the others would continue to touch him.

"Oh…Kyle touch yourself…" Stan said, his voice soft.

"Yeah, come on Kyle… you can do it. Make yourself cum." Kenny said, smiling and clapping as he watched with eagerness in his eyes.

Kyle's face was red, and he looked down as he slowly brought one of his hands to his organ and began to pump it along with Cartman's thrusts. In seconds of the contact, he was coming, Kenny moving his lips over the organ quickly enough to catch what came out. "Ahhh!" Kyle's voice gasped out as he felt his climax hit hard.

"Look out Kenny." Cartman's voice sounded from behind him. Soon enough, Kyle felt his body being picked up and moved to a different position, where Cartman was bending him over the coffee table and removing himself from Kyle's entrance. Kyle wondered for a second what the other was doing, but soon realized what was going on…AGAIN, when he felt the warm liquid splashing onto his back and down his spine. "Don't you look nice." Cartman breathed.

Kyle stayed bent over the table, feeling ashamed. Finally though, when he realized everyone was looking at him, he drew his head up. "Wh- why?" He asked, his voice low.

Stan smiled widely, "Well now that you're all messy…We'll HAVE to clean you Kyle…"

Kenny looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see through walls. "I wonder if we're all going to fit in the bath tub…" He said, holding his head up with a hand.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his face grow warm, and he just barely realized he said it once it was already out of his mouth, "I love you guys."

There was a silence that followed, and then he looked up to see the other three smiling back at him, watching him with a sort of an admiration. Stan was the one who bent over, and holding his hand out to Kyle, smiled and said, "We love you too. Now lets go clean you up."

Kyle blushed one more time, but took the hand and allowed for himself to be led up the stairs, once in while being spanked by Kenny.

The End.

Began: 9:27 PM 11/17/10

Finished: 12-6-2010 12:39 am

And that's the end of that. Thank you guys so much for reading, hope you have a nice night, and sorry it took so long to update. Also, sorry that it's not spell checked and bettaed. My friend was unreachable, and apparently T.L.o.K. had something better to do…But enough about that, thank you again for reading, and welcome to the new era!

-D. D. Darkwriter

I've fallen and I can't get up,

By hip is broken, I'm too full up.

My blood is rushing to my head,

Oh Jesus Christ, Am I Dead?

Welcome.


End file.
